BW091
|ja_op=やじるしになって！ |ja_ed=みてみて☆こっちっち |olmteam=Team Kato |scenario=米村正二 |storyboardn=1 |storyboard=古賀一臣 |directorn=1 |director=古賀一臣 |artn=1 |art=夏目久仁彦 |morecredits=no |epstaffpage=BW091-BW100 |footnotes=* * Closed * * }} Battling Authority Once Again! (Japanese: パワーバトル！アイリスVSヒカリ！！ Power Battle! Iris VS !!) is the 91st episode of the , and the 748th episode of the Pokémon anime. It first aired in Japan on August 23, 2012 and in the United States on December 8, 2012. Blurb It’s time for the second round of the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup, and Ash, Cilan, Iris, Dawn, and Trip are all in the hunt! A very confident Trip is up first, again winning his bout quickly despite a type disadvantage and moving on to the semi-finals. Meanwhile, Iris steps outside to try to convince Dragonite to listen to her commands when they battle, instead of doing whatever it wants. But it appears to be a tough sell for the headstrong Pokémon—although a few wise words from Cynthia seem to be getting through. While she’s gone, Cilan defeats his opponent thanks to some remarkable teamwork with his Stunfisk. Then, with help from Boldore, Ash moves into the semi-finals as well! The last battle of the round is Iris versus Dawn! It’s a clash of giants indeed, as the towering Dragonite faces off against the gargantuan Mamoswine—and at first it seems Dragonite is actually paying attention to Iris, as it obeys her first command to dodge! But it quickly reverts to its usual tactic of taking every attack head-on, and Iris gets more and more frustrated as Dawn and Mamoswine display excellent coordination. Once again, Dragonite manages to win the match on its own, and after a friendly pep talk from Dawn, Iris is even more determined to connect with her stubborn Pokémon. The semi-finals get under way, and the first match is Trip versus Cilan! Trip has his eyes on the ultimate prize—a battle against Unova Champion Alder—and he’s secretly planning to challenge Sinnoh Champion Cynthia as well. Cilan is hoping Trip’s arrogance will make him careless—but no such luck, as Serperior manages to get through Crustle’s impressive defenses and knock Cilan out of the tournament. Next up, it’s Ash and his Krokorok versus Iris and her Dragonite! Which of our heroes will be moving on to face Trip in the finals? Plot The match-ups for the next round of the Pokémon World Tournament Junior Cup are announced to be Manning and Trip, Horatio and , Geraldo and , and and . Georgia and Burgundy talk to each other, with Georgia hoping that Iris doesn't lose to anybody but her. Freddy and Alder once again remind the participants that the winner of the tournament will get to battle Alder, and the matches begin. Trip's Serperior faces off against Manning's and wins despite the type advantage with another like in the first round. Cilan and Horatio then face off, sending out their respective and . Stunfisk wins with a and Cilan defeats Horatio. During the matches, Iris leaves to go talk to her Dragonite, who completely refuses to listen to her. Cynthia appears, noting that Iris seems to be having trouble. Cynthia approaches Dragonite, but he snarls at her and Cynthia realizes that the Pokémon doesn't trust human yet. She tells him that it doesn't need to keep it's guard up, and that humans and Pokémon need to work together. She finally manages to pet him, saying that if it relaxed things would be much better. Iris returns right before Ash's match, along with to cheer them on. While Ash's faces Horatio's , Trip is seen walking through the halls, catching Cynthia's attention. When Cynthia asks him why he isn't watching the matches, Trip says he's got a winning strategy and that watching the battles wouldn't matter. Cynthia replies that she's impressed and wishes him luck. Ash's Boldore uses to defeat Runiclus, and Ash wins his second round match. For the last second round battle, Iris's Dragonite battles Dawn's Mamoswine. Dawn starts off with having Mamoswine use , and Iris orders Dragonite to dodge the attack. Dragonite finally listens to Iris and moves out of the way, but when Mamoswine uses , Dragonite takes the super effective attack head on despite Iris's orders. Dawn has Mamoswine use and Dragonite stops the attack on his own accord, along with a close-range Ice Shard, before flipping Mamoswine over. Mamoswine gets back up and attacks with another Take Down, but despite Iris's pleading and commands to use to counter, Dragonite refuses to dodge, taking it and another Ice Shard head on. Dawn tries to finish the battle with , but Dragonite braces itself and stops the attack. When his arms start to freeze from the move, Dragonite breaks free and flies up, attacking Dawn's Mamoswine with and winning the battle. Dawn congratulates Iris, and Cynthia watches, thinking that when the two manage to connect they will become a powerful team. The semifinal match ups are announced. Trip and Cilan are battling each other, and so are Iris and Ash. Trip and Cilan face off first, using their respective Serperior and . Serperior uses and , and despite sustaining damage, Crustle endures the attack. Cilan has Crustle use and , but Serperior dodges both attacks and it and Trip win the battle with a . Alder comments that Trip battled well, but power isn't everything. Trip glares back at the , thinking to prove him wrong. Dawn approaches Iris before her battle with Ash as she is talking to her Dragonite and comments that she'd had trouble with Mamoswine before they had become friends, encouraging her to keep trying. Iris then sends out Dragonite, and Ash his . Major events * Trip defeats Manning and advances to the semifinals. * Cilan's Stunfisk is revealed to have learned . * and defeat Horatio and Geraldo, respectively, advancing to the semifinals. * Dawn's Mamoswine is revealed to have learned . * Iris's Dragonite is revealed to know . * defeats and advances to the semifinals. * Trip defeats Cilan and advances to the final round. * Ash and Iris begin their battle in the semifinals. Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * * * * * Trip * Burgundy * Georgia * Alder * Freddy O'Martian * Cynthia * Manning * Horatio * Geraldo Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * ( ) * ( ; video) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Trip's; video) * (Manning's) * (Horatio's) * (Geraldo's) * ( ) Trivia * Professor Oak's Pokémon Live Caster: * This episode aired on December 5, 2012 in on , three days before airing. Errors * Just like in Jostling for the Junior Cup!, 's antennae are colored orange instead of cream. File:BW091 error.png|Dragonite's error Dub edits In other languages |it= |fi= |es_eu= |nl= |de= |el= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |sv= |ko= |ru= |th= |vi= |}} 091 Category:Episodes in which a Champion appears Category:Episodes focusing on Iris Category:Episodes focusing on Trip Category:Episodes focusing on Dawn Category:Episodes in which a Mythical Pokémon appears Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes directed by Kazuomi Koga Category:Episodes animated by Kunihiko Natsume de:Dragoran macht, was es will! es:EP753 fr:BW091 ja:BW編第91話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超级愿望 第91集